1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling unit adapted for handling a microfluidic device, and to a method for detachably fastening a microfluidic device in a handling unit.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,010, “Microscale Fluid Handling System” to B. L. Karger discloses a microchip fluid handling system including one or more exit ports integral with the end of one or more of the channels for consecutive or simultaneous off-chip analysis or collection of the sample.
International Patent Application WO 2004/050620 relates to a microfluidic connection, and International Patent Application WO 2004/050893 relates to a microfluidic chip adapted for executing at least two processes in parallel. European Patent Application EP 05100768.0 discloses a frame for microfluidic chips, and European Patent Application EP 04102250.0 is related to a microfluidic valve with a first and a second revolving valve element.